elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Davenport Tower Penthouse (Live-Action Revival)
Davenport Tower Penthouse 'is the unofficial name for the home of the Elite Force, located in Centium City. It is one of the main locations on ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''It was where Donald spent his days as a bachelor. Components * '''Hyperlift: '''A super-fast elevator adopted from the hydroloop technology, which takes everyone between the top floor and below the Earth's surface instantly. * '''Living Quarters: '''This is where members of the team sleep, and are separated into boys and girls quarters, boys on the right and girls on the left. Each contain sound-proof capsules for the bionic members, and beds for the non-bionic members. Donald has his own room (with a pool) at the end of the hall, however, Count now lives in it due to there not being enough room in the boy's quarters. * '''Terrace: '''This can be used when the team is hanging out or relaxing away from missions. The front is an open balcony. In Holding Out for a Hero, Donald was accidently blown out by Oliver. It also has a telescope. * [[Mission Command|'Mission Command]]: This is where the team meets and trains their abilities for missions. * Weapons Vault: Just like the Lab and the Bionic Academy, it also has a weapons vault where Davenport keeps high tech weaponry. * Bionic Lab: This is a new area that was introduced in the second season. It is a place for people with bionics that get upgrades to their chips or get their chips completely fixed. * Intelligence Room: This is a new area that was introduced in the second season. It was built by Donald Davenport during the conflict with Cypher the Bloody, and is used for super intelligence-related reasons. It also has a parody of the Cehebral Inhibitor from The Flash. * Secret Area: This is a new area that was introduced during the last few episodes of the second season. It is visited by Donald Davenport and is behind the other rock wall that isn't used as a weapons vault. It is unknown what Donald's purpose is for going into this room at the time, but it is hinted that he is hiding something big. * Count's Room: This is a new area that was introduced in the second season. It is an added room that serves as not only a living area, but also a mixture between a fun area (arcade, pool table, video games, pool, etc.) and an area that serves as a mini version of Mission Command if the primary Mission Command is compromised. Count moves into this room after Donald has it built for him. Known Visitors In order of appearance. Season 1 * Roman & Riker (The Rise of Five; intruders) ** Riker (The List; intruder disguised as resident) * Mrs. Ramsey (Power Play; guest turned intruder) ** Petey the Pig (Power Play; guest turned intruder) * Kyle (The Superhero Code; guest) * Perry (Follow the Leader; intruder turned guest) ** Perry (Sheep-Shifting, Game of Drones, The Attack; guest) * Crossbow (The List; guest) * Clutch (Coming Through in the Clutch; hostage turned guest) * Bob (Coming Through in the Clutch; guest) * AJ (The Intruder; intruder turned guest) ** AJ (The Rock; guest) * Scarlett (Home Sweet Home; guest turned intruder) * Tasha Davenport (They Grow Up So Fast; guest) * Naomi Davenport (They Grow Up So Fast; guest) * Reese (The Attack; guest turned intruder) Season 2 *Michael Jacobs/Count Jester (We Shall Rise Again (both parts), guest turned roommate) Trivia * This is the most technologically advanced skyscraper in the world. * The walls can talk. * Donald spent 36 thousand dollars to buy the glass for the windows. * The penthouse is on the 110th floor of Davenport Tower. * There is a giant bust of Donald's head on the outside of the building, although it was damaged by him and Oliver, and is currently being remade. However, it is not visible in establishing shots of the tower, suggesting that it is pretty low on the building. ** The bust, known as the Davenhead, was made long before the Tower, and the Tower was only made to support the Davenhead. *The Mission Command is below the Penthouse. *Chase fixed the windows in Power Play and made them unbreakable. *Other people besides The Elite Force live in the Tower. **As of Follow the Leader, one of these people is Perry. **As of We Shall Rise Again, Count Jester now lives in the main penthouse after the shapeshifter incident. * The tower existed even before Lab Rats season one. Category:Blog posts